Can't Buy Me Love
by Lizdacious
Summary: Miley is just a nerdy loser with geek friends, but she buys Lilly Truscott, the popular cheerleader, for 1,000 dollars to be her girlfriend for a month. Watch Miley climb the ladder to popularity, and find true love. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Hello all! Right, so I know I have other stories going on right now, but I just need to write this story while the movie is still fresh in my mind. Basically the other night I watched _Can't Buy Me Love_ an '80's movie, and absolutely loved it, and thought 'Hey, why not write a liley to it?' And well here I am.

So I'm thinking this story will fly through pretty quickly since I've got all the ideas and thoughts that I want for it written down. Well enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah Montana or Can't Buy Me Love

Everyday I see her, and admire her, but the most we've ever said to each other is "hi," or "how are you doing?" And that's only when no one else is around to see her talking to Stinky Stewart, which is me. In school and at Rico's she completely ignores me, but only because we happen to be in two different social classes.

The only reason I get to see her when we don't have school is because I mow her lawn, and tend to her mother's garden. She wouldn't even know I exist unless I had that job. And well her name is Lilly Truscott, the most beautiful, popular cheerleader at Seaview High School. I would do anything to be able to date her, but alas I am nothing but the scum that mows her lawn, plus I don't think she's into girls either.

Lilly's dating this guy named Jake Ryan, he's the quarterback for our football team, so typical for her to date him right? Popular cheerleader dates head quarterback, it's like the perfect love. Well the good news is he's going away for a while, I don't know where to though, maybe I'll finally have a chance to date Lilly! Not! I don't think she's even the slightest bit bisexual.

Yesterday was the going away party for Jake, and it's kind of sad I know all the social events of the populars, but what else is a loser like me supposed to do? Well I do have hobbies, like I love looking at constellations, and as matter of fact, after I get my pay today from Heather Truscott, I'm going out to buy that $1,000 telescope!

I've been dying for this Meade baby for a while; it's one of the best affordable telescopes I've seen in a while! Once I get it, Oliver's going to come over and we'll take turns looking at the beautiful nighttime sky.

Oliver's my best friend, well it was sort of meant to be, I mean we're both geeks who get straight A's and pretty much have the same hobbies. Sometimes I hang out with Sarah as well, and very rarely Danny. Danny had this really bad case of dandruff back in middle school, and it still haunts him now! And we're seniors! Right, but back to the point, we're the nerds, we play cards every Saturday night, and frequently hold study sessions. This is why I never get any dates, huh?

I mean I'm not bad looking, yeah I wear humongous glasses that don't show my features… and maybe I wear really baggy clothes too, but that's only 'cause I don't want people to think I'm a skank or something.

Back to Lilly Truscott though, she has three main best friends, and they are Amber, Ashley, and Mikayla. As I already told you, Jake is Lilly's current boyfriend, and then there are his stupid jock friends who are associated as Lilly's group as well, and they're Jesse, Lucas and Chad.

I drive the lawn mower into the Truscott's shed, and I head to the front door, and knock lightly. Heather opens it and smiles warmly at me, "Here you go Miley," she hands me an envelope, "thank you once again."

"No problem," I grin and I strut towards my house.

"Hey dad, I'm home!" I shout happily, and run up the stairs, deciding I needed a shower.

"Hey Miles," my dad greets me on my way up, "you finally have enough money?" he asks referring to the $1,000 telescope.

"Yeah! I'm heading out as soon as I finish my shower."

"Want me to come with you?" Robbie stops at the bottom of the stairs, and waits for a response.

"Nah, I can handle it on my own."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I speed walk to the store that has the Meade telescope I want to buy, I'm almost afraid someone else is going to buy it, even though most of the time the only people who visit that store are Oliver, Sarah, Danny, and me. I approach it, and James, the man who owns the shop, waves to me, "Hey Miles! You finally have enough money for this baby?" he points at the sleek black telescope.

"Yeah!" I respond excitedly, "just tell me all 'bout her again," I can't stop smiling, I love it when James talks about this telescope, he makes it sound like a fairy tale come true for me.

"Here, take a gander through it while I tell ya," he reaches forward and pulls off the lens cover at the front.

I gently press my eye against the scope, and move it around, looking at people walking in the mall, "This baby can see some pretty nifty nebulas, and you'll get a great look at the moon, you'll be able to see each and every detail…" I ignored the rest of what he was saying, and for only one reason, Lilly Truscott.

She's in Saks Fifth Avenue, and seems thoroughly upset, she's throwing her arms up in the air, and pointing at an outfit that has a red stain on it. The salesperson helping her, shrugs his shoulders, and points to a sign with the exact same outfit, but only cleaner, since it's the store's, and it looks like it costs exactly $1,000. "James, hold on a sec," I say and head over to Lilly.

"You'll be back to get the telescope right?" James calls out to me, as I trot to Saks Fifth Avenue. I wave my hand in response, letting him now I'll deal with it later.

I open the door to the store, and listen to what was happening. "Listen, can't you just exchange it?" Lilly asks exasperated.

"No, I can't. You ruined it, so if you want this outfit, you have to buy it!" the man responds angrily, it seems as though Lilly has been pestering him for quite some time now.

"I'll pay for it," I speak up, and see Lilly glance over her shoulder, shocked to see it was me.

"You-you will?" she asks flabbergasted.

"You will?" the salesperson as well asks, slightly surprised.

I quickly walk up to Lilly, "I will," and I pull the thousand dollars out of my pocket, the same thousand I was going to use to buy my telescope. "Listen," I whisper to Lilly, "you date me for one month, and you get the $1,000."

"Are you insane?" Lilly practically shouts, and shakes her head.

Currently the man was reaching to grab the outfit, when I say, "Fine, I won't then."

"You won't?" the salesperson asks; now reaching to place the outfit back.

"Guess she'll just have to do without it," I begin to walk back out, to just maybe buy my telescope, but I was secretly hoping that Lilly would change her mind and call me back.

"Wait! Okay! Fine, I'll do it!" Lilly shouts right when I put my wrapped my fingers around the handle of the door. I silently thank god, and walk back over, re-pulling out the thousand dollars, and see the man re-reaching for the outfit.

"Here you go," she snatches the money from my hands.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So here are the rules: No touching, no kissing, maybe just holding hands, but no extra necessary dates, and we only eat lunch together once a week," Lilly lists off everything she thinks is agreeable.

"Three days a week," I bargain, I mean we're gonna be dating! What couple doesn't eat lunch with each other everyday?

"Two," she crosses her arms.

"Three," I cross my arms as well.

"Fine. Three, but that's it."

"And I get to take you on five dates during our month together," I know I was pushing it, but I needed this to be somewhat believable.

"Why do you want to do this anyways?" she asks, changing the subject.

"I just, I just want to know what it's like to be popular. I've never had that chance, being Stinky Stewart and all," I confess and stare at my shoes nervously.

"Alright, five dates, but that's all. Deal?" I shake her hand, and grin uncontrollably. Finally something worth buying! I know dad won't be too happy when he finds out, but for right now my happiness is all that matters, right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Did you get the new telescope yet?" Oliver asks me over the phone, "I wanna come over and check it out!"

"Nah, not yet," I lie, I can't tell him what I really spent my money on, but I can tell him who I'm dating now, "but guess who's going out with me now?"

"Who?" Oliver asks perplexed, he knows I like Lilly, but he probably never expected that we'd be going steady now.

"Lilly Truscott!" I shout into the phone, and I could almost picture Oliver wincing and trying to plug his ears.

"Stop kidding with me, Miles, and tell me who you really are dating."

"I'm not kidding Oliver! It's really Lilly!"

"How'd you convince her?!" I guess he believes me now.

"Well you know my charm," I glance at a mirror, and do pretend flexes with my arms, "hey I'm gonna get to bed now, I'll see you on the morrow!"

"Bye, and Miles, you better not be fucking with me," Oliver hangs up.

It's rare when Oliver curses, but when he does, it's only because he's trying to get a point across. But I really can't wait till tomorrow, my first day with Lilly being my girlfriend!

**A/N:** So you guys think it's a good storyline? (Well I mean it must be since it's a movie, but I mean for a liley story)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Thank you everybody for the numerous reviews, I believe the reason I'm updating right now and so soon (which is very unlike me) is because of the many reviews I got. I just want to say thank you once again, and especially to all my loyal readers & reviewers!

**Gatorball:** Heh, it's just a fun story, I don't really want to go _too_ deep into the reason Lilly decided to accept this gay relationship, but let's just say Malibu California is a very open place :) Well I'm certainly not following the movie word for word, but I'm borrowing the plot line, which means I am going to include most of the events that happened in the movie. And about the same-sex pairings, I've figured out how I'm going to write it, I think it'll be pretty good, but I don't know. Thank you for your review.

She told me to meet her outside the school underneath the Maple tree, so here I am. I still am wondering why Lilly agreed to date me, but boy am I happy she did… well I did offer her $1,000 so that may be the reason why… but doesn't her mom make enough money? Oh, well, I'm just happy she's mine for a month, even if it's under imaginary circumstances.

Oh, here's Lilly, I straighten myself and smile at her dreamily. She avoids my gaze until she finally reaches me, and I catch her whispering under her breath, "I can't believe I'm going to be dating this loser," she looks at me now, "Hi Miley."

"Hey Lilly!" I try to say happily, ignoring what Lilly said before she approached me. I reach out my arm, and signal for Lilly to grab onto so we could walk into the school with our arms linked.

"Nuh-uh, not so fast," she waves my arm away, "we need you to at least look a little decent," she reaches into her bag and pulls out a can of mousse. Shaking it slightly she presses the button on the top and a fluffy white substance flows out, "Pull out your ponytail," she motions to my head slightly.

Reaching back I pull out the band in one swift movement, and before I know it Lilly's fingers are running through my hair, spreading the mousse throughout. I shiver slightly at her touch, and allow her to play with my hair until she thinks it looks perfect, "There we go," she smirks.

I glance down at my clothes, and her eyes follow mine, "Don't worry, I brought something to take care of those as well," she reaches into her bag once more and pulls out scissors.

"Scissors?" I question, now I'm kind of scared.

She grabs the hem of my yellow sweater and begins cutting at it ferociously until my smooth stomach is exposed. She looks at my sweater for a little longer before cutting around the opening for my neck of my shirt. Lilly made it so that my sweater showed my right shoulder, and lopsided more to that side than to the left side.

"Can I take these off," she points to my glasses, and I nod my head slightly.

She picks them off my face, and stands close to me for a moment more before placing my glasses in my pants pocket for me. "Much better," she's grinning looking at me. It feels nice to finally have someone look at me like this, "just one more thing," she pulls out two matching sweatbands, and places them on each wrist for me.

"Now I can be seen with you," ouch that hurt. She reaches down and takes my hand into hers, "shall we go? But just remember, your hands don't go anywhere else, got it?"

"Got it," I nod, I hope Oliver's here so he can see that I really wasn't lying about me dating Lilly… well "dating."

We walk into the school and immediately a million people have their eyes on us. I turn a bright red, not so many people have ever looked at me, I glance at Lilly and see she's blushing too, probably embarrassed by the rumors that will be spreading about her soon. We hear whispers as we walk down the hallways.

"Who is that? Is that Stinky Stewart? I think it is!"

"Is Lilly Truscott really dating a girl?"

"I always thought she was gay."

"Why is she going with Miley? Ew, that's gross."

But we ignored every whisper and kept walking down the hallway confidently. Amber and Ashley were at Lilly's locker, and stare at me, making sure I wasn't an illusion. "Lils, are you really dating her?" Amber gestures towards me, but doesn't once make eye contact with me.

"Who is she anyways?" Ashley scrunches her face up, looking at me intensely.

"It's Miley Stewart!" Amber pushes Ashley slightly as if to emphasize she was stupid not to recognize me.

"Oh! Lilly why are you dating this loser?" Ashley asks as well now.

I look at the floor, blushing furiously, no one likes me, I thought that dating Lilly would help with popularity, but instead it's just making people realize how much more of a loser I am.

"She's not a loser, she's cool," Lilly defends me. I'm glad she did, I thought she was going to put me down as well, since she didn't want to date in me in the first place, "Just get to know her," Lilly urges Ashley and Amber.

"Alright, alright," Amber turns towards me, "Miley how'd you turn Lilly gay?"

"Actually she's—"

"—Bi," Lilly cuts me off, "I'm bi Amber."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Ashley goofily smiles, "Y'know what, I'm bi too!" she shouts through the hallways.

Amber eyes Ashley evilly, before deciding to speak as well, "Actually, I'm bi as well! Yeah!"

I didn't know Lilly had this much power over people! She's so popular that people would follow every footstep that she takes, and they don't care what she does, they still look up to her. I grin and squeeze Lilly's hand, and she glances over at me, and smiles as well. "Okay, now for you to meet the guys. Now they might not be as accepting since they're buds with Jake."

I nod my head, and let her lead me to the place where the 'guys' hang out. "Oh shit man!" One says seeing Lilly and I approach, "look Lilly's dating a girl!" he nudges his friend.

"Jesse, Lucas, Chad, this is Miley," she looks between me and them, "Miley this is Jesse, Lucas, and Chad."

"Miley Stewart?" Chad asks surprised, "as in Stinky Stewart? Damn you got hot girl!"

"I agree!" Jesse comments looking me up and down. I begin to feel uncomfortable and cover my stomach with some books I was carrying.

"Girl, don't hide your body, you're hot! You should show it off!" Lucas comments as well.

"Who knew Stinky Stewart was a hottie?" Jesse laughs, "Damn Lils, you lucky… and Miley you lucky as well!"

"Welcome to the team!" Chad pats my back.

It's kind of weird how much faster they accepted me than Amber and Ashley did, while Lilly was saying they wouldn't like me since they were friends with Jake. "Th-Thanks," I finally manage to spit out.

"So I was thinking pizza after school today?" Lucas looks at all of us, waiting for a response.

"Sure!" I agree, and everyone else laughs and agrees as well.

Lilly and I walk away heading to our first period class, "Miley, we agreed no outside of school dates," she looks at me sternly.

"But… they invited me for pizza?" I'm not sure how to respond to her statement, because I thought we were doing pretty well so far.

"Doesn't mean you have to agree to it!" she looks away angrily, "Miley, you need to get the rules down right. During first period I'll write them up, and you follow, okay?"

"Okay," I sadly agree.

Why is she acting like this? She goes from acting free and liking me, to being stern and hating me… oh, I see. It's all pretend, like it's supposed to be. She's just pretending in front of her friends so it seems believable. Sheesh Stewart, don't be stupid and think that someone might actually like you for who you are.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Sorry things have been a bit hectic lately… hopefully everything will lighten up soon though. Thanks for the reviews, here's the update!

It's been a week now that Lilly and me have been going steady. I walk into the school heading to her locker, everyone watches me walk by, _admiring_ me for once. Since that makeover Lilly gave me, I've been dressing up a lot sexier. I high-five Chad as I pass him, and he shouts to me as I continue walking, "Have fun with Lilly! If ya know what I mean," he winks.

I grin and approach Lilly, she takes my hand instantly and gives me a warm smile, I take a deep breath in and try to sustain myself from liking her too much, 'cause we'll be over in 3 weeks.

As Lilly and I walk to our first period, Oliver comes up to me, "Miles where've you been? You left me alone with Sarah and Danny Saturday night!"

"Sorry Oliver, I gotta go, I'll talk to you later," I wave goodbye politely and continue to math. I can't be seen with Oliver anymore, especially since I'm now associated with the populars.

"Hey Miley, I'm gonna get pizza with Mikayla after school, wanna come?" Oh my god. Lilly just invited me with her for once! She's never done this before, especially after her rules of no outside school dates.

"Yeah!" I reply a bit too excited I hope she doesn't notice.

When we enter the classroom Mikayla is sitting at her desk doing homework that is due today, "Hey Mikayla," I greet. Mikayla is the prettiest girl in school… well right after Lilly that is.

"Hi Miley," she winks at me, but quickly passes it off as if it were normal so Lilly doesn't get mad at her.

I think after me and Lilly are done, since she doesn't like me anyways, I'll go with Mikayla, who came out right after Amber and Ashley did. I mean she seems like she's always flirting with me, it'll be perfect.

"Mikayla, Miley's gonna join us after school, that all right?" Lilly drops my hand and places her books on her desk.

"Yeah, fine with me," Mikayla sneaks a secret glance at me while Lilly is rummaging through her stuff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At Lunch

"Hey Miles, you comin' to our football game today?" Jesse asks while throwing a football back and forth with Lucas.

"Yeah, sure, what time?" I ask lying down in the grass, next to Lilly, who's tanning.

"Seven, and if we win we're going to celebrate after," he grunts as he catches the ball, "so it's mandatory that you go to that as well."

"Of course," I start to rub Lilly's hand with mine, and I see a smile creep onto her face.

"Look who's coming!" Lucas shouts and points to behind Jesse, glancing over I see Danny walking towards me.

I sit up, and wait for him to reach me, "Miley are you coming to the study session tonight?" he asks scratching his head a bit, causing flakes to fall off.

Before I could even respond, Jesse did for me, "She can't. She'll be at our game tonight, now get lost," he sneers at Danny.

"Miley is this really you?" Danny points to Jesse, Lucas, and Lilly before going back to his table with Sarah and Oliver.

The bell just rung, and Lilly stands up, hugging me goodbye since we don't have next period together. Lucas walks over to me, "Hey since your woman can't take you, I'll walk with you," he wraps his arm around my shoulders, and I laugh lightly enjoying being popular for once.

We pass Oliver, Danny, and Sarah and I hear them whispering about me.

"She's changed so much, I don't know if I like her anymore."

"Yeah, shh… here she comes."

I brush off what they said, and just pay attention to Lucas, "Jake isn't coming back anytime soon, right?" I just wanted to assure he wouldn't come back and find me dating Lilly.

"Nah, he's in Romania. Gonna be gone for a looooong time, you're good for a while," he pats my left shoulder with the arm that was still wrapped around me.

In a way I really wish that Lilly did like me, so maybe we could be a real couple, and not just this one that's pretending in front of everyone… but this is what I asked for. I mean I only did this so I could become popular… and I am! Hanging with Lucas, Chad, and Jesse is fun; I can't wait for their game tonight! And pizza after school with Lilly and Mikayla!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After School

"So Lilly, what made you start dating Miley anyways?" Mikayla sips some of her chocolate shake.

"I don't know," Lilly smirks, trying to think of something, looking into my eyes for a few moments, she seems to come up with an answer, "she has amazing eyes, I mean look at them, they're this blue-gray-green color, it's beyond gorgeous. And maybe her intelligence helped a little," she giggles and brushes my arm with her fingertips.

I grin, I love when Lilly talks about me… in this positive way, it really makes it seems like we're _real_.

"And for you, Miley?" Mikayla turns the question to me.

"Who wouldn't want to date Lilly, for one?" I glance at Lilly, and see her blush a little, "she has this luscious long blonde hair," I run my fingers through it as I said that, "and you know that no matter what you do, she isn't judging."

Mikayla nods her head, taking in everything that was said, "you guys are really cute together, I hope this lasts," Lilly and I share a quick look, because we both know this _won't_ last.

"I'll be right back, bathroom," Lilly says and walks away.

"You know if you ever do become available, I'm waiting," Mikayla winks at me, second time now, and takes a bite out of a slice of pizza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the Game

"Brrr, it's cold," Lilly states, and shivers slightly, rubbing her upper arms with her hands.

"Lils, we're in Malibu, California, how are you cold?" I laugh at her state right now.

"Well it's fifty degrees out! And I'm wearing a short-sleeved shirt," she reasons on her part.

"C'mere," I motion for her to come into my arms.

She looks around before deciding to do so. I wrap my arms around her, slightly rubbing her cold limbs, and placing my cheek on the top of her head, "Better?" I whisper.

"Much," she responds, and a cheer goes through the crowd as Jesse just scored a touchdown.

Her body is now radiating heat, and I feel even hotter than when it's a hundred degrees outside, "Miles, you're so warm," she snuggles even closer, and I let out a sigh of happiness.

This is what I always wished for, snuggling with Lilly Truscott while watching a football game only to go to an after party because they won… I just wish all of this were real, and not only part of it.

Jesse just scored another touchdown, and now I knew for sure that Lilly and me would be going to the celebration party, "Lils, we're definitely going to this party, I mean the score is like a bajillion to zero."

"Mmmh," she mumbles. I glance down and notice she's half-asleep in my arms, and I just smile contently.

Maybe I'll just take her home instead, she looks pretty tired. "Tomorrow, I want to show you something," she whispers, and I almost don't hear her because of the cheers going through the crowd, "come by my house with me after school."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Everyone can thank SuperWonderLeebz for giving me the final push to update this :P And once again to everyone thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

I'm standing by Lilly's red corvette just like she instructed me to. I lean my back against it, close my eyes, and let the sun warm my face, but of course this moment is broken, "Miley, what has gotten into you?" it's Oliver.

I open one eye, and notice that he's standing very girlish right now, with one hand on his hip, "What do you mean?" I play dumb, and close my left eye again.

"Miley, I think you know what I mean. You're hanging out with Jesse, Chad, and Lucas for Pete's sake! Do you not remember who they are? The kids who make fun of us everyday of our lives?"

"Everyday of _your_ life," I correct him. That sounded just a bit nasty… but has to be done, has to be done. This is the only way I can stay popular is to cut off Oliver, Danny, and Sarah.

He ignores my snide comment, and continues, "and you're dating Lilly Truscott! The Queen Bee of our school! Not to mention I saw you hanging with Mikayla, Amber, and Ashley as well. Miley, stop doing this before it gets too far."

Is he done with his speech? I stand up straight and look him straight in the eyes, "Listen Oliver, as much as I want to be your friend right now, I can't. If _they_ see me talking to you, I'm gonna get some shit about it. So just move along, and pretend we were never friends," I motion for him to leave me alone.

He looks at me, hurt, and continues his path to his house. I smile to myself, now I don't have those losers on my tail anymore. "Hey Miles, sorry I'm late," Lilly exclaims, waving to me from across the parking lot.

I walk over to the passenger side of her car as she nears, "Did I see you talking to Oliver?"

"Yeah, but I told him off," I play it cool; I don't want to expose I secretly still want to be friends with Oliver.

"You know, I don't care if you're friends with him or not," Lilly says and unlocks her car.

I climb in and whisper, "Wish you told me that sooner," to myself.

"What's that?" Lilly asks as she sits onto her black leather seat.

"Nothing."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what do you want to show me?" I'm really excited that she wants to share something with me; I love our Miley-Lilly bonding time.

"It's up in my room, come with me," she clasps my hand, and pulls me into her house.

"Meely," Lilly's mom looks at me confused, "you don't work today, do you?"

"Uh no," I look over to Lilly, giving her the 'help-me-look.'

"I'm just showing her something up in my room," I guess Lilly didn't tell her mom she was dating me, huh?

"Oh, Lilly, you and Meely are friends now?" Heather Truscott walks closer to us, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Miley, and yeah," Lilly responds, getting a little antsy.

"Alright then," Heather goes off into the kitchen.

That was weird. I'm just used to Heather just telling me what to do in the yard, then paying me. It's unusual for me to think of her as Lilly's mom, okay now I'm just confusing myself. "C'mon Miley," Lilly tugs at my hand a little, guess I zoned out.

She opens the door to her room, which I might say was decorated pink with sparkles all over it, "You can sit on my bed," she points to it, before looking through her bookshelf for something.

I fiddle nervously with my fingers, as she keeps searching, I hope it's something good. "Here it is," she smiles victoriously.

Walking over to me, she hands me a sheet of paper, with writing on it.

_Look to your feet_

_Count how many stones you see_

_Then speak to me_

_I want to hear your voice_

_Anyway possible_

_I don't care what you talk about_

_Just as long as your vocal chords keep moving_

_Look at your grandmother_

_Count how many wrinkles you see_

_Then speak to me_

_Each word you say is a sweet piece of candy_

_Don't stop talking_

_Never stop loving_

"You wrote this?" I ask in amazement. It was really good, I never saw Lilly as one to write poetry… nonetheless _good_ poetry. "Lils, it's… unbelievable."

"Really?" her whole face swells with happiness, "it's nice to hear that. I can't show anyone else… or they'd make fun of me."

"You love writing, don't you?" I look back at the sheet of loose-leaf, and re-read her poem again, still feeling the lingering effects it was having on me.

"Yeah," she smiles, "it's one of my passions," she sits next to me on her bed, "I'm really glad you like it."

"Read it to me," I hand her back the paper.

"O-Okay," and she did so.

Every breath she took in, and every word she breathed out was simply… magnificent. It's hard to explain the beauty of how she read the poem, and how her lips move as she forms each word. Her face is blushing slightly as she reads, she must be nervous to be showing this to me, _especially_ since she hasn't shown anyone else.

"I'm done," Lilly waves a hand in front of my eyes. Oh. I didn't even realize. "Hey, let's go wash my car, I've been meaning to all week."

I follow her back outside, and she orders me to go to the shed and grab a bucket with one of those long brushes, while she grabs the soap for the car. I jog over to her shed, not wanting to be away from her any longer. I love being with her, these are some of the most exhilarating feelings I've ever had. Quickly grabbing the bucket and brush I race back to her car.

She grins at me, "Turn the hose one for me, will ya?"

I twist the knob and hear the water begin to run through the tube. Almost immediately after turning on her hose, I feel shockingly ice cold water hit my back, "Ahhhhh!" I shriek and jump out of the path of the water. "Oh, I'll get you Truscott!" I charge after her, and she squeals in happiness hiding behind her car.

Peering from behind it, she gets me, once again, with the water. Only this time it was directly in my face, "That's too cold!" I whine. Grabbing part of the green hose, I kink it so no more water comes out.

"Hey no fair!" Lilly pouts.

"Pft, gimme the hose!" I hold out my hand, as if really expecting she might hand it to me.

"No, let's stop with these childish games, just hand me the bucket, and pour some soap into it. I eye her for a moment to make sure she isn't tricking me, and reluctantly I obey her.

"I'll fill it up," I say innocently, and she hands me the hose. For about 10 seconds I watch the water transform into a bubbles, until playing out my return attack.

I wasn't going to get Lilly with the hose though, oh no, that'd be too babyish; I was going to pour the bucket onto her. I grab the handle and sneak up behind her, and I was about to dump it all over her, when she turned around and made it so the blistering cold liquid poured onto me. She laughs hysterically, "trust me Miley, you can't get back at me."

I just laugh with her, and then wrap my arms around her. "Ah! Miley! You're all wet!" she struggles to get out my grip.

"The point," I grin and hold onto her tighter.

"Miiillleeeyyyy let me go," she whines and turns to face me so maybe she can push me away. Instead her breathing quickens, and I notice her eyes darting back and forth between my eyes and my lips. Oh my, does she like me? Does she want me to kiss her? This isn't pretending, is it? I mean there's no one around, so this has to be real.

"Hey Miles, hey Lils!" Jesse shouts walking up to us.

Oh. Never mind. Forget everything I was thinking. I release Lilly, and look at the floor, feeling slightly depressed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lilly, to show my appreciation for you showing me your poetry, I want to take you somewhere special to me," I whisper to her in between Mr. Corelli blabbering about useless information we won't use after high school.

Her eyes glint a bit, and she has a huge smile plastered on her face, "Okay, but it better be good," she teases and goes back to taking notes.

I admirably watch the way her hand flows as she writes in script, and how her face lights up when she understands something, and scrunches up in dismay when she doesn't. Hey eye catches mine, and I try to play it off by pretending to be looking at the person behind her. She smirks, and I now know she doesn't believe me, so I look back to her and smile dreamily, which she returns.

"Miley! Lilly! I know you can't stop looking at each other because you're dating, but please pretend to be dating me, as in _pay attention_ to me!" Mr. Corelli shouts, but the funny thing is the bell rang the second he finished.

I sway slightly in my step as I head towards Lilly to walk with her to lunch. "So what were you lookin' at before?" she asks, and automatically takes my hand in hers.

"How cute you look while taking notes," I reply tapping her nose with my index finger.

"Awh thanks," she brings her face close to mine like she's about to kiss me, but then she pulls me into a hug instead. How disappointing… I though she was actually going to kiss me for the first time.

We reached the outdoor lunch area, and immediately everyone surrounds us: Amber, Ashley, Mikayla, Chad, Lucas, and Jesse. "Hey girls, how about a show?" Chad teases us, and high fives Lucas and Jesse, and lastly me.

Lilly eyes me, and I send her an apologetic glance for Chad being rude. She pulls me away from everyone, what is she doing? For me to continue becoming popular I have to hang with them! "Sorry, I just wanted to be alone with you," she speaks softly and gestures for me to lean against the tree so she can lay on top of me. Alright, this is much better than hanging out with everyone else.

I move into a comfortable position, and she rests her head upon my upper torso. I breathe in and my stomach flutters and trembles with excitement… and love? "I think," she begins, "I think I'm falling…" she stops. Was she going to say falling in love with me? "Miles, I'm slipping, can you move a little?" oh that's what she meant.

I readjust myself, and she sighs contently. Her body against mine feels so… amazing. I know I'm just being a hormonal teenager, but I can't lie, it really does. "Lilly… I… erm, was that really what you were going to say before?" I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, she was covering for herself by saying she was 'slipping.'

She fidgets as though she's debating what to say, her mouth opens, she's about to speak, "Oh, there you are guys!" Ugh fuck you Jesse! She was about to admit her undying love for me! Now that you've interrupted her, I'll never know. "Oh sorry, did I come at a wrong time?" he just notices our intimate position.

"No," Lilly shakes her head, and lifts herself off me, "I have to be early to my next class." She's avoiding me; she glances at me, "I'll talk to you later," and she's gone.

Jesse sits next to me on the grass, "Y'know what you and Lilly have… I wish, ugh," this must be hard for him to be somewhat emotional, he starts again, "what you and Lilly have is special. I can't help but wish my next relationship is like yours, it seems so romantic, perfect, everything a person desires for in a relationship, you have it."

At this very moment, I feel guilty about paying Lilly to date me. People idolize us, they look up to us, and I know I'm going to disappoint them all when I have to, or Lilly has to break it off. "Thank you Jesse," I say meekly, and avoid looking at him by playing with the grass.

"Erm, moving on, Halloween, we want you to come with us."

"Who's we?"

"Chad, Lucas, and me. Trust me, we're gonna have some fun," he says smugly mixed with confidence.

"Alright sure."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lilly had been acting weird around me for the rest of the day. I really believe it was because of that one almost slip up underneath the tree. Can someone please tell me I'm not crazy when I think she might actually like me? 

I'm driving to Lilly's house right now as matter of fact, in my dad's lame pick up truck… but the truck doesn't matter tonight, it's where I'm taking her that does. I knock on the front door and Heather answers it, "Oh Meely, what're you doing here? Did I forget to pay you again?"

Did she seriously forget Lilly and I are friends? I swear, these people are so above everyone else they just can't take time to remember back to our last conversation, "Uh, no, I'm here to pick Lilly up."

She peers her head past me to look outside, only to see the old rusted out blue pick up truck, "In that?" she points and cringes.

"Erm, yes?" Can she please just get Lilly already!

"Oh Miles, you're here," Lilly smiles walking down the stairs, holding onto the banister. She looks gorgeous (as always). She's wearing tight jeans, and a poofy shirt, but it shows off her nicely toned stomach.

"Lillian, dear, I forbid you to go into _that_," her mom refers to my ride.

I roll my eyes, and Lilly catches this, "Mom, I'll be fine. I'll be back later, bye!" she pushes me out the door, and slams it shut before her mom can think of a rebuttal.

"Oh my, no wonder my mom didn't want me in this," Lilly laughs whole-heartedly staring at the piece of junk.

"The ride don't matter, it's to where we're going that does," I smirk and open the door for her.

"Thank you, good sir," I swear she just flirted with me. The way her body moved when she said that, and the way her eyes glowed, she _had_ to be flirting with me.

"No problem m'lady," I slam her door shut, and walk to the driver's side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I pull over, right off a highway that has high walls preventing you to see over them. "Is this your special place?" she laughs, "a highway?"

"No, it's what's over the wall," I chuckle, sometimes Lilly was a little… dim-witted.

I grab the basket and blanket I brought and placed them on the roof of the truck. I help Lilly out, and we both climb on top of the vehicle now. "Look," I point at the large field that was filled with airplanes, and not just your modern airplanes, old WWII aircrafts.

"It's a plane graveyard," she whispers in amazement.

"See, I told you it was cool," I stick my tongue out at her.

"Hey," she pushes my arm, very lightly though, so I don't fall off the top.

"C'mon, let's go," I grab the blanket and basket again, and hop over to the wall. Glancing back, I see Lilly having difficulty with the small space between the truck and the wall.

Sighing, I toss our food, and warmth onto the ground on the other side, and I hold out my hands for her grasp onto. "Thanks," she says weakly as I pull her over. Lilly loses her balance, but I grab onto her hips to ensure she wouldn't fall, "I never knew you were so strong Miley," she wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"I'm not, I'm just balanced," I laugh, and quickly, before the moment's gone, return her hug. "Let's get down now," I had placed a ladder on the other side a long time ago for myself… and well Oliver, Sarah, and Danny.

No one else came here, hell; no one else even knew this place existed. I climb down the ladder first, and help Lilly get down as soon as my feet were flat on ground. "Wow, from here, it looks even better…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We're settled now, and with our stomach's full, we are able to enjoy the nighttime view. "Miley, thank you for showing this to me," she reaches over, and holds my hand. We're both lying down on the blanket, next to each other, and now with our hands entwined.

"My pleasure," I say it softly.

I know I'm not dreaming anymore, I know Lilly and I are having these 'moments' that normal couples have. Sure I've never been in a relationship before, but I think I know when I'm in love.

**A/N: I'm really liking where this is going. Hope you guys are too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys, I just wanted to start this new thing where I dedicate a chapter to one of my reviewers. This chapter goes out to **jupitersthunder**! Who has reviewed each of my chapters so far :) and don't worry to the rest who have reviewed each one as well, you will get a dedication too :D Well here's the update!

"Miley come over to my house with me?" Lilly smiles while swinging our joint hands back and forth.

"Of course," I smile back, and lovingly squeeze her hand. I know it's lame, but this is what I live for, holding her hand, doing small little couple things together.

Wait. Today is… one month exactly. That's all I paid Lilly for, was one month! Does she want me to go to her house so we can end it now? Oh no, no, no. This can't be ending, it just can't! I need Lilly, and I think she needs me as well.

We near her car, and she drops my hand. I frown slightly, but quickly cover it up, hoping Lilly doesn't notice. She leans against the passenger side of car, instead of getting in; I follow suit.

Her hand slowly makes its way towards my face, and I watch its every movement. She brushes my hair back, letting her fingers softly run through my hair, "You're so beautiful Miley," she whispers, "I sometimes seriously wonder why…" she pauses, but then grins, "…why they called you Stinky Stewart!" she laughs and rushes over to her side of the car before I could do anything.

Way to ruin the moment! I begin laughing as well, though; it's nice to know she can joke around with me like this. I hop into her fancy corvette, and stick my tongue out at her when she finally looks at me. "Be nice Stinky," she wags her finger at me.

"_Be nice Stinky_," I mock her.

"I do not sound like that!" she pulls into 'D' for drive, and begins heading out of the school parking lot.

"How do you know? You can only hear yourself internally."

"_You can only hear yourself internally_," she now mocks me; she throws her hands up to emphasize this, but quickly returns them to the wheel of her car.

I cross my arms, and stare outside the window, ignoring her. Of course I'm just faking it, but only because I couldn't think of a response to her.

"See your insult can work both ways," she speaks up after hearing my silence for a few moments.

"Psh," I wave off what she said.

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM… 

We run inside her house, we both don't really know why we we're excited, but we just are. "Lilly!" her mom calls to her as we're about to climb up the stairs, "oh Meely," she notices me, "where're you two going?"

"To my room, and mom, her name is _Miley_," she says my name slowly, so you can hear every syllable.

"Miley, Meely, whatever. When did you two become such good friends? Did I miss something?" she eyes me suspiciously, and I shrug it off.

"Does it matter?" she gestures for me to just follow her to her room, "later mom."

We both began hysterically giggling once the door is shut, what's funny is unbeknownst to me. She flops onto her bed, and motions for me to the same. Lying down next to each other, I turn my head so it's facing her. Our noses are barely touching right now, and we're just staring into each other's eyes. "Miley, before I wasn't kidding when I said you were beautiful," she traces my face from my cheek bone down to my lips; she stops at my lips, but then continues to run her index finger over it. Her skin is so soft, and I feel chills run down my spine.

"I… thank you," I breathe out, and she closes her eyes. We're so close; my breath probably grazed her lips lightly.

I'm in love with you Lilly; that's why I have to end it now. I can't get into this any further. "I think we need to take this to the next step," I say and sit up, the 'next step' being as in breaking up.

"I agree," she sits up as well, and shifts her body so she's closer to me. She looks at my eyes, then my lips, and I see her eyes dart back and forth, that's when I notice her torso is ever so slightly leaning towards me.

"To break up," I add, and her body stops in shock.

I see her every muscle stiffen, and she moves away, "Oh right. Today's one month, isn't it?"

Wait, she didn't even realize today was a month? Does that mean she thought I meant to take our relationship to the next level? Oh, fuck, Miley you're so stupid. "Yeah it is. How do you think we should do it?"

"Well…" she isn't able to continue, she looks like she's about to cry.

Maybe I should just keep talking so she doesn't break down in front of me, "I think you should break up with me so you can keep your dignity."

"No. You break up with me, 'cause you did this to be popular, right? Well you breaking it off with me will make it better," she avoids looking at me, and instead stares at the floor.

"Right," I agree with her, "so tomorrow morning, we'll be over to the school. Now you can finally date someone you want to be with," I know that last line was harsh, but I need to cut her off.

"Yep," she stands up, "maybe you should get going," she points to her door.

This is the first time she's kicking me out… maybe I deserve it, well after all we're not really together anymore. "I'll see you tomorrow," I lean forward to hug her, and she flinches away.

"We're not together anymore, remember?"

"Doesn't mean we're not friends," I state, I was hoping we could still be after this whole experience.

"Well I don't feel like hugging you right now, _friend_," she says 'friend,' as if it's a four letter word.

I walk out her door, gloomily, and realize I don't have a ride home, guess I'll just be walking then. Why did I do that? Why? It was obvious she wanted to move on with me, right? I feel insane right now, I don't know if what I saw was right or not.

I angrily kick a rock that was in my way and let the tears freely run down my cheeks. Everything'll be okay; I'll just start dating someone who cares about me. Remember, Miley, you're popular now; you can have anyone you want.

**A/N: For my non-english readers, or anyone else who didn't understand "friend, as if it's a four letter word," it's meant as in, think about it, most cuss words are four letters. And I derived it from the song **_**Friend is a Four Letter Word**_** by **_**CAKE**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello. This chapter is dedicated to my loyal reviewer **xMileyXLillyx**.

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…

"Ready?" I speak slowly, barely above a whisper.

"Mmh," she answers.

"I have had it with you!" I raise my voice, "you're always _too_ clingy! I wish I never started dating you!"

She looks taken aback for a moment by my last comment, but quickly revives, "Well then maybe we should stop dating, if you never wanted to _start_!"

"Fine. Then let me be the first to say it, we're over!" I point at her with my index finger, which keeps switching back and forth between her and me.

She walks away, upset. This was all too _real_ for her… and me. I know our argument was based off imagination, but the anger and hurt in it wasn't pretending.

Lucas quickly approaches me, "Hey Stewart, now that you're free—"

"—Don't even finish that sentence," I cut him off, "I'm gay, as in not interested in," I point right below his belt.

"Okay, okay," he holds his hands up in defense, "but I'll be seeing you tomorrow night," he winks at me.

Right! Tomorrow is Halloween, and I already told Jesse I'd accompany them. Well at least I won't be home weeping over Lilly. I need to get over her, and fast, I need to move on… and hello Mikayla.

She came at the right moment, "Hello Miley. Sources tell me you're available now," she runs her finger across my cheek.

"Hey, hey, no!" Amber shouts angrily and pushes Mikayla out of the way, "I got dibs on Miley, remember?"

"No, that was all hypothetical!" Ashley angrily shoves Amber towards Mikayla, "truly I was the one that Lilly said she'd trust the most to date you."

What is this? Everyone's fighting over me… and man does it feel good! I know I don't have my love anymore, but this sure will help me a little bit. "Ladies, ladies," I grin, "there's enough of Stellar Stewart to go around," I invented my own nickname.

"Well I get the first piece of this stellarness," Mikayla is able to make way through Amber and Ashley, and grabs onto the collar of my shirt, "I claim, you as my date for Lucas's party on the 3rd of November!"

"Fine! I get Miley for the school dance on November 4th!" Ashley quickly interjects.

"I hate you both! Miley, you're mine for Jake's welcome home party on November 10th!" Amber smirks, knowing that she got the best party to have me as a date.

"Don't I get any say in this?" I ask meekly.

"No!" all three of them shout at the same time.

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…

Mr. Corelli is once again talking about something I won't care about in five minutes. I can't stop staring at Lilly, she's so magnificent, and I'm such a fool. She glances at me, but then turns back to her notes, ignoring me.

She must be angry from this morning… but she should know it didn't mean anything! After all it was a "fake breakup," so there shouldn't be any hard feelings left over.

She stands up, and places her notebook in her shoulder bag. Oh the bell rang? I didn't even notice…

"Lilly, wait up!" I shout as I realize she's already speed walking away.

"What?" she snaps.

"Why're you angry?" I feel weak underneath her gaze, even if it's an angry one, and I can't seem to muster up the question I wanted to ask previously. Which was, _you know I still love you, right_? Never mind, I can't ask that if I never even stated to her that I loved her.

"Because this morning you made me seem like a total idiot," she's on the brim of crying, "Miley, I know this whole thing was pretend, but… I-I. Oh forget it, you wouldn't understand anyways," she storms off.

I wouldn't understand what Lilly? That you felt something too? That you loved me as well? What couldn't I possibly understand? Because everything you feel, Lilly, I assure you, I feel the same. If only I had the guts to tell you that.

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…

"Miles, someone's here for you!" I hear my dad shout from downstairs.

Is it Lilly? If it is I swear I'll confess everything. Lilly if that's you waiting for me by my front door you'll know every last undying wish I've ever had.

It's not her. It's Oliver… with Sarah and Danny.

"Listen Miley, we heard about your breakup with Lilly," Danny starts.

Sarah continues, "and we were hoping that this would be the end of your popularity then…"

"And you'd want to be our friends again," Oliver finishes.

As nasty as I was to Oliver, it's great to know he's a loyal friend to me. I nod my head slightly, before engulfing all three of them in a hug, "I really missed you guys…"

They all chuckle, and Oliver pulls me away from them for a moment. "Listen, Miley, I'm here, if you want to talk about Lilly, okay? What you said to me before, it hurt, but it won't stop me from being your friend."

"Thank you Oliver," I reply in sincerity, and we hug again, just holding each other. "But you do realize I'm not going to give up my popularity though? I'll hang with you guys after school."

"That's a bit harsh, but anything to have my Miley back," Oliver weakly smiles, and I follow him back to Danny and Sarah.

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Danny asks hopeful, standing in the doorway.

I nod my head, and wave goodbye to all three of them. I feel like such a hypocrite, denying them friendship because I want to be higher up on the social ladder? What is becoming of me…?

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…

"Okay, so Miley, every Halloween we get this guy's house with eggs and dog shit. No lie, it's hilarious! Some loser that goes to our school and his dad get all upset over this, and that's the best part," Chad is filling me in what we were going to do tonight.

We're all in a huddle inside Jesse's van, and Lucas puts in the middle of the circle, three egg cartons, and 4 bags of dog crap. The dog crap seems a bit crude, but they all seem to enjoy this night.

"We've gotten him for the past three Halloweens, so let's make this last one a good one!" Lucas grins before putting his hand in the middle of the group. Chad places his hand on top of Lucas's, followed by Jesse's, then lastly mine. "Hoo! Hoo! Let's go!" we throw our arms up in the air.

Quietly Jesse opens the backdoor to his van, Chad grabs the eggs, and Lucas hands me the dog shit, "You're going to throw it," he smiles.

To them, I know they're honoring me by letting me do the dog poop, but honestly I want nothing to do with this. Landing on the pavement of the road, and letting the cool air reach me, I realize what street we're on. I know whose house this is. This loser they've been getting the past few years was… Oliver.

"Ready, go!" Lucas urges me to make the first throw.

Reluctantly, I obey.

"They're here! They're here!" I hear Oliver shout to his father. This is so wrong, so wrong.

They've begun pelting the eggs at the house, and Jesse shouts for me to throw the second bag. I raise my arm and lunge the bag, making it hit a window. I look to see the damage I've done, the windows are stained brown, and no doubt smell.

Chad sneaks up behind me, "Put the last one on their porch," he clicks a lighter, and the bag is set on fire. He gives me a shove, and I race to the front door.

I drop the lethal item, then run off back to the van, but I trip on a wire… a trap Oliver set up. "I got one of them! I got one!" he cheers happily.

I try to lift myself off the ground, but I'm too slow and Oliver sees that I was part of the group. "Miley…" he whispers before I'm finally on my feet and rushing back into Jesse's transportation.

I'm just digging my grave further now. First breaking it off with Lilly, when she might've wanted to move on with me, and now breaking Oliver's trust right after gaining it.

**A/N: **Sorry if there's any spelling errors, or grammar errors, wrote this with no glasses, and I'm quite tired after working 8 and ½ hours today.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hi everyone, thanks for all the reviews! And this chapter is dedicated to ** Rikku's twin**, who has reviewed each chapter so far, and also is in the process of writing a wonderful liley :)

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…

"Listen, Oliver, I'm really sorry," yes I'm actually attempting to talk to him in school, but unfortunately he's ignoring me, and to think I'm risking my reputation and popularity for him right now. I groan and punch a locker as I walk away from him.

I'm angry with myself, for doing something as stupid as what I did last night. I stare at my feet as they pound against the tiles on the floor; I just want to get to my next class with no one stopping me.

Crap, I bumped into someone. I fall onto the floor, from the force of walking into the person. Gathering my items, I notice a timid Lilly looking flustered and grabbing her papers that flew out of her hands. "Hey Lilly," I say meekly, standing up.

"Oh, hi Miley," her eyes run up and down my body, "heard you're going to Lucas's party with Mikayla," she says in a depressed tone.

"Erm yeah," I scratch the back of my head nervously, and just hope she's okay with everything.

"Oh, I'm going as well. I'll see you there?" she has a hopeful smile on her face.

She still wants me! No, no, I'm just overanalyzing everything. "Yeah, of course," I respond, and she starts heading in the opposite direction that I need to go. "Bye Lilly," I whisper dreamily, knowing she couldn't hear me.

Glancing at the clock, and seeing I only had thirty seconds to get to my next class, I speed off.

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…

"So Miles, my party this Friday night is going to be awesome, Chad just picked up three kegs," Lucas excitedly talks to me.

I nod my head slightly; staring at Oliver distracted me. He's in the corner of the pizza parlor, playing a video game. He jerks as he pushes the toggle and rapidly begins pressing buttons. "I'll be right back," I wave off Lucas, and approach Oliver.

"Listen Ollie, how many times do I have to say sorry for you to listen to me?" I stand next to him, leaning on the gaming machine.

He doesn't respond, but I see his lip twitch slightly, and he continues racing his imaginary car. "Oliver, please. It wasn't my idea, I was just going along with them," I don't want my old best friend to be ignoring me. I know what I did was unforgivable, but we're talking about Oliver and me, best friends since fourth grade.

He crashes his car in the game, and groans, kicking the machine slightly. He turns to me, yes! He's not ignoring me anymore! "Listen Miley. Do not talk to me. You don't deserve to talk to me, just go back to your little buddy over there," he points to Lucas, "and stay out of my life."

He marches off, but not before flipping his hair out of his eyes. How dare he talk to me like that? He's below me, and doesn't have the right to speak to me in such a demeaning manor. I growl and shrug my shoulders, heading back to Lucas.

"What was that about?" Lucas asks, sipping his coke.

"The loser has been bugging me since we egged his house, I wanted to tell him off," I lie, and cover it up by quickly shoving pizza into my mouth, hoping Lucas doesn't notice.

"Oh, seemed like he told you off though," he comments, staring in the direction Oliver headed off in.

"Well he didn't," I snap and throw my pizza onto its plate. "I need to use the bathroom, excuse me," I need to get out of this conversation.

Hopefully me being gone long enough will have made Lucas forget about Oliver. When did everything stop going my way?

…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…HM…

"You're all mine tonight," Mikayla purrs into my ear, and possessively holds onto my upper arm.

"Yes I am," I grin at her.

It's cool outside, and dew is already forming on the grass, my shoes are getting slightly soaked from walking through it, but it doesn't bother me that much. We step up onto Lucas's porch, and we hear roars of laughter and joy and music come from within. Feeling no need to knock, we enter the party.

Mikayla's grip on me tightens, as everyone eyes us, and more importantly checks me out. I must admit I do look hot tonight. With a schoolgirl skirt on, converse on the feet, and a tight white wife beater on, it's casual, but sexy.

"Miley! Mikayla!" Lucas greets us with holding his hand up, waiting for us to high-five it. Once we do, he goes on, "The keg is in the kitchen, straight back and to the left. Enjoy," and he walks away to greet more people he didn't notice enter the party.

As we slowly walk to the kitchen, I see people grinding on each other, sweating heavily, and some people laying on the couches in full make out session. I grimace as I just pictured Lilly and I being the ones on the couch. I shake my head, and rid my thoughts of her, and turn to Mikayla, "How drunk do you want to get tonight?"

"Drunk enough to have sex with you," she says with ease, as if it were nothing.

"Fine with me."

We enter the blisteringly white kitchen, and Mikayla grabs two cups for me. "Let me fill it up for you two ladies," Chad snatches the red party cups away from her. "Hope you enjoy what I got tonight," he certainly was proud of himself for being able to bring beer to the party.

I begin sipping the beer, and slightly frown at its taste, but I ignore it, and continue gulping it. "Hey," I turn around and see Lilly shyly waving at Mikayla and me.

Mikayla instantly snakes her arm around my waist, and pulls me close to her. "Hi Lilly," I smile goofily at her, she looks smokin' hot. I wish she were my date tonight, and not Mikayla.

"Enjoying the party?" Lilly rubs her left arm, trying to rid herself of the goose bumps I noticed forming.

Why has she gotten increasingly shy and timid since we've "broken up?" I'd like to think it's because she likes me, and is now nervous around me since I'm not really hers anymore, but that's just wishful thinking. "She is, since she's with me," Mikayla answers for me, and sends Lilly a bitchy smile.

What has happened? Lilly used to be the cool one, the one everyone looked up to… now it's almost as if they think she's a piece of crap. I'm the new Lilly basically…

"Right… I'll see you later," Lilly walks away with her eyes looking down, her hair covering some of her face, and shoulders hunched. She seems so depressed; I wish I could follow her and cheer her up in every way possible.

"Want another?" Mikayla refers to my empty cup. I nod my head, and she takes it from me, and disappears to the kitchen again.

I stand uncomfortable, and just watch everyone. Amber was rubbing her ass all over Chad's crotch, and he just had this big grin on his face. Ashley was enviously watching from the sidelines, I swear these 'populars' are all about sex. If they're free, then that means they're free to have sex with anyone. I shake my head in disparagement and move my attention to the left now. Jesse's standing on a table, and he has added a cowboy hat to his apparel, and begins swinging a lasso in the air, and everyone's cheering him on. He now drops the rope, and tears off his shirt, showing off his well defined abs. "You're into girls, get over him," Mikayla jealously remarks, while handing me my cup.

"Thanks," I immediately begin sipping at the yellow contents inside.

"Do you want to get a room upstairs?" she raises her eyebrows, and I know exactly what she's thinking.

"Sure," I lazily respond.

I don't care anymore. Lilly will never be mine, and I might as well be with someone who appreciates me, and actually _wants_ me. Not to mention, I didn't have to pay for Mikayla.

She pulls me in delight, and we end up in the master bedroom. How this is still available, shocks me. I certainly would've thought another couple would've been occupying this room already.

The carpet is a majestic blue, with matching sheets on the king-sized bed. Mikayla sets me down on the bed, and begins harshly kissing my lips. I respond with biting her lip hard, sending the signal I wanted her to stop playing rough, but she took it the opposite way.

She hastily pulls my shirt off. What is this? No foreplay? Why is everyone so obsessed with sex? Do I really want to lose my virginity to her…? Does it matter anyways… maybe I just want to get over being a virgin so I can just have sex with everyone as well.

She begins leaving hot trails of saliva on my stomach. She looks at me hungrily, and kisses me on the lips again, while removing my bra at the same time. She's about to pull it fully off, when I decide I can't let my first time be at Lucas's party, nonetheless with _her_. "No," I forcefully tell her, and re-hook my bra on.

I grab my wife beater, and pull it over my head, and leave a very confused Mikayla sitting on the bed.

I just couldn't, I can't let myself lose my virginity to someone so meaningless to me. She only wants me, because Lilly had me. I think she loves making Lilly jealous, because secretly she knows she'll never be able to have Lilly.

I sigh frustrated when I realize Mikayla was my ride here, and now I had no way of getting home. I glance to the front door, and catch Lilly walking outside, clutching her purse and keys. Maybe I can hitch a ride with her.

Bolting out the front door, I tackle Lilly to the ground. I know it wasn't necessary, but I was feeling the need for skin contact with her. She stares at me with bewilderment, and I think she's at lost for words. I have both my legs on either side of her hips, and her head is in between my arms. "What was that for?" she's finally able to say.

"Can you take me home?" I laugh now realizing how silly it was to tackle her to the ground.

It really was just because I'm still hot from before (as much as I don't like Mikayla, she has a way for turning someone on) and Lilly is still my biggest crush, so any excuse to feel her slick skin against mine is a good reason.

"Yes," she smiles, and I lift myself off her, and then help her up as well. "You could've just shouted for me. I would've stopped for you."

Hear that? She would've stopped _for me_.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This chapter goes out to **xTexasgalx**, who is a very loyal reviewer to all my stories, not to mention she is writing one of the most amazing stories I've read in a while.

xHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMx

Last night after Lilly drove me home, she hugged me good night, but she lingered onto to me for a few extra seconds than she should've. I know I can't stop talking about her, and I can't stop thinking about, all I can dream is that it's the same for her. Unfortunately today I have to go to the school dance with Ashley.I don't know if Lilly will be there, but I hope she is, so she can save me from these people.

I know my dream was to become popular, but the further I get "in" with everyone, the more I start to realize they're all fakes. Actually, Lilly seems to be the only "real" one out of all of them. Maybe that's why she was the highest… the sad thing is I know as I become better friends with Jesse, Chad, and Lucas the more I'm evolving into one of them.

I run my fingers through my long brown hair, deciding to wear it down today. I straighten out my midnight blue dress that sparkled when light hit it just right, and walk down the stairs waiting for Ashley to pick me up.

I don't know why everyone has become so obsessed with me and _wanting_ me, but boy does it feel good. It actually makes me feel sexy for once. No one understands how ugly I was before… for Pete's sake my nickname was Stinky Stewart!

I hate these conflicting thoughts in my head. I love the feeling of being loved, even if it's just for my body. But I hate who I'm becoming; it's so hard to decide what I want to do. I shake my head and glance at the clock; it's already 7:10, Ashley's 10 minutes late.

"Hey bud," I hear my father's heels click behind me as he approaches me.

Dad and I haven't talked much, especially after I started "dating" Lilly. "Hi," I respond and give him the honor of turning to him and smiling.

"You look beautiful tonight, darling," he raises his hand as though he's going pat my shoulder, or lightly caress my face, but he decides against it, and places his arm back at his side.

"Thank you, Dad," I sincerely say, and wait for him to talk about what he really wants to know.

"Why don't you hang out with Oliver, Sarah, or Danny anymore?" he finally lets out, "I mean, you dating Lilly was great… but what happened to the Miley who loved staring at the stars at night? As matter of fact why didn't you buy that telescope? Who are these people, Chad, Lucas, and Jesse, I hear you talk about all the time? Who are you, Miley?"

All of these questions he just asked seemed to seep into my skin, and dig deep within. I take a deep breath, and allow my blood to fully absorb everything. Who am I? Am I really ready to answer that?

_Honk, honk_. "I have to go, bye," I rush out the front door, happy Ashley finally arrived. I wasn't prepared to tell my Dad the truth.

I shake my head and shiver my body to rid the thoughts out of me, but secretly I know they'll be running within me for days to come.

xHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMxHMx

"Miley, you look _so_ hot!" Ashley compliments me as walk into the school, hand in hand.

"Thanks," I smirk, and allow my eyes to run her up and down as well. She's showing way too much skin, but I like it. "I have to say though," I bring my lips to her ear, "you look hotter."

She comes to a halt for a second, for what I think is to regain herself, but then we continue into the building.

Tonight I'm going to indulge myself in everything I can, so the thoughts running through my head can be pushed into a tiny hidden corner within my brain. "Mmh, you ladies look sexy," Lucas grins and greets us with a kiss on each of our cheeks.

"Thank you," Ashley and I say at the same time, then giggle because of how synchronized we sounded.

Lucas walks off, with his arm wrapped around the waist of some unknown girl. "Look there's Amber," Ashley whispers, pointing in the direction where Amber was dancing up against Mikayla, "let's head over there, and make them jealous."

She squeals with excitement, and tugs me along with her. I wouldn't mind making people jealous, just means they want me more. We're right next to Amber and Mikayla now, and Ashley pulls me close to her, both hands protectively clutching my waist. Every time I'm with one of these girls, it seems as though they have this possessive issue where they need to make it known I'm theirs.

I place my arms around her neck, intertwining my fingers together so I can better grasp her. As the seconds fly by I find myself closer and closer to Ashley, until our bodies are against each other, moving in rhythm.

I let a raspy, out of breath moan, and allow Ashley to continue her work. To make sure I don't become _too hot_, I flip my body and begin grinding Ashley's front side, my arms running up and down her sides.

"Miley?" Lilly stops in front of me, she looks as though she was heading for the punch bowl, but stopped when she saw me against Ashley.

Immediately I push Ashley away as though she were a molester. "H-hi Lilly," I stutter out, and rub my sweaty palms against the lower part of my dress.

"You're here with Ashley?" she looks hurt, considering we were so close to maybe getting back together after last night.

"Uh, yeah," I respond, glancing back at a pissed-off Ashley. She must be angry I pushed her away.

"Lilly, you had your chance with her, and you lost it a long time ago," Ashley interjects, placing herself in between Lilly and me.

My head is spinning, why can't Lilly tell me if she really likes me or not? If she would just tell me, then I would get myself out of this rut with Ashley, Amber, and Mikayla. But no, she has to keep it to herself, and let me to dig deeper into trouble. Well, I'm not exactly telling her I like her either… but shouldn't she know? I bought her for 1,000!

"Whatever," Lilly walks away; she never was one who wanted to get into drama.

Ashley smirks with confidence, and pulls me into her again. But I'm just not feeling it anymore. I walk over to a chair that's on the side of the dance floor. Sitting down, I rest my head in my hands. "I'm going to the bathroom," Ashley tells me, and I hear her high heels get further and further away.

"Would you rather dance with me?" I peer through my hands, to see Lilly standing directly in front of me.

Hell, I would! But I can't, I don't want to cause any more crap with Ashley, those girls can be nasty, and I don't want them to do anything to my Lilly. "I-I can't," I turn her down.

She sighs and begins walking away. Miley, stop being a retard! Go and get her! She obviously wants you! Go! Go!

I don't move. I stay sitting, and just watch her dance politely with Jesse. She isn't enjoying it, and I see keep looking at me with waiting eyes, but my legs don't walk to her, instead they walk to the door.

The cold humid air reaches my nostrils, and my brain begins flowing again with everything I've done wrong. I let out a frustrated cry and sit on a bench outside. "Miley, I'll take you home," I look up to see Jesse offering his hand to help me up.

"Okay," I agree, and follow him to his car.

"I know everything must be hard for you… Lilly confided in me last night after she took you home… and I'm not sure if I should tell you this, but she likes you. I mean well she never stopped liking you," Jesse babbles as we near his car.

So it's true?! Lilly likes me?! Okay my job now is to win Lilly back!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter goes out to my ever-so-loyal-reviewer **_**SmellsLikeRain**_**, seriously, thank you so much. This person has reviewed each of my chapters, and like every story I've ever written :P**

**And I just wanted to say, sorry for my lack of update, I've just been so busy, and I've seem to lost some of my inspiration. Not to mention I really like someone right now, and it's all just way too confusing…**

**But here's the much anticipated update:**

x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x

I know I said it was my job to win Lilly back, but I'm finding it hard to do so… every chance that I've had to talk to her, I've babbled and stuttered, then the bell would ring.

It's Friday, and tomorrow's November 10th, Saturday. I plan on being able to have Lilly back as mine by tomorrow! Let's just hope my mouth and body will function properly for this…

I rush into my last period glass, and see Lilly gleaming like no tomorrow, and she's chatting excitedly to Lucas, with various hand movements being thrown in. She looks so beautiful right now, especially with the light shining in through behind her. I walk closer to talk to her, but I immediately stop when I hear what she's talking about. "Jake's coming home tomorrow, I'm so excited. He's been gone for way too long, two months… It'll be nice to have him around again," she notices me eavesdropping, "hey Miles."

I politely wave to her, and then take my seat as far away from Lucas and her. I totally forgot that Jake was going to be coming home tomorrow. Crap… now I really have no chance. She's been dating that guy for two years straight, except for when she decided to date me for that one month. Does this mean that Jesse was lying to me that one night? Lilly must not like me… she's still in love with Jake… I'm such a failure; I can't even make the girl of my dreams like me…

My head falls heavily onto my desk, and I cover my entire face with my arms. Taking deep breathes in, I try to calm myself, but nothing's working right now. Lilly! Please! I know I love you! I know it… and I think at one point in time you loved me too. "Hey Stellar Stewart, we still going to Jake's welcome home party tomorrow night?" Amber pokes my shoulder.

I quickly wipe my eyes against my arms, and lift my head, "Yeah," I smile at her; I don't want her to know anything's wrong.

"Great, pick me up at seven, baby," she winks at me, and takes her assigned seat.

The teacher lazily walks in now, not even noticing he's three minutes late, "Alright class! Settle down!"

I glance over at Lilly, and see that she's still smiling from ear to ear. Taking out her notebook, she begins taking notes down… why can't that smile be for me? Sometimes I wish I had enough courage to really say what I feel, but I don't. I might as well just go with the people who are more assertive around me: Mikayla, Ashley, and Amber. Tomorrow night, if Lilly gets back with Jake, I'm going to go all the way with Amber.

x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x

I do a once look over at my outfit, deciding if anyone was up to admitting they like me (Lilly, hopefully) these would be the best clothes to wear. I have a tight dark red shirt that slacks off one shoulder, and exposes my stomach, with jean short shorts. Slipping on my red flip-flops, I grab my keys and run out the door, seeing as I'm already two minutes late to pick Amber up.

Before I can get into my car, my dad shouts to me, "Miley! Where are you going dressed like that?"

I wish I could just ignore him, and be off, but I turn around, "Party, I'll be home around one or two AM, okay?" I start inching backwards.

"No, not okay. You've been doing this too much, running off to these little parties, dressed in skimpy outfits, I don't know what's happened to you Miley," he approaches me, considering he was standing in the doorway previously.

"Dad, I really have to go, I'm already late for the party," I turn my back to him, and continue towards his rusty old pickup truck.

"No, Miley. You have to explain everything to me right now before you can leave," I know he's giving me his stern look right now. I never was the bad child… why am I being so disobedient now?

"How about I promise to tell you later tonight if you're still awake or tomorrow morning?" I bargain with him, this is the only way I can still sort of be on time to get Amber.

"Fine, bud. Be careful, please," he looks distraught. I have to shake the guilt out of me for leaving my dad like this, see, I do still have human feelings.

x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x**HM**x

"Miley! Hold my hand!" Amber grumbles loudly, she grasps it, before I even have a second to respond to her demand.

We walk into the party, and my eyes quickly drift to the boy standing on a table egging everyone on for a beer pong contest. Squinting my eyes, I see Lilly is standing right next to him on the table, with a protective arm around his waist. I scowl, but then our eyes meet. I stare at hers, until she breaks it by saying something inappropriate (I'm sure of) into Jake's ear.

"You don't still like that sperm dumpster, do you?" Amber slightly tugs at my shirt, acting like a four-year-old would.

"No, I don't," I say confidently and drag Amber with me to where the keg was located.

After filling up my red cup with beer, Chad approaches us. "Miley, Amber," he acknowledges us, "Miley, just so you know, do _not_ try anything with Lilly. Jake told me personally that he will slit your throat if you step anywhere near her."

"Who told him I dated her?" I ask angrily, not that it really bothered me… well it did, because now that means I won't even be able to have a normal conversation with her, and not have Jake Ryan on my trail.

"The whole school did! Miley, you and Lilly were like the biggest couple, the most famous one. Everyone told him to be on the lookout for you as competition… thought I should just warn you," Chad smirks before leaving the room.

For some reason I have this feeling that _he_ was the one that really told Jake. I can't really tell if it's because Chad likes me, or likes Lilly… but I sure do know he likes one of us.

"Miley, ignore him, you have me," she forcefully holds my head in between her heads, so I can't turn it, and so that I'm only looking at her.

"Right!" I suddenly agree with her. She is right; I have her tonight! So who gives a fuck about everyone else? As long as I have a date, I'm happy! And you know what? I'm _wanted_. Almost every guy in this house wants me, I can tell by the way they nod their heads to me, and glance my body up and down. I'm also wanted by almost every girl, especially since it's the cool thing now to be bisexual or lesbian. But the most important part is right now, I have Amber, and that's all I need to get through tonight. "Let's go upstairs," I suggest to her, and immediately her eyes glint with a certain happiness.

"To really get the party started?" she wiggles her eyebrows, and leads me to an empty bedroom. "I heard about Mikayla and you last time… so I'm really excited you've decided to choose me as your first."

Might as well get this over with, right? Everyone's always worried about who their 'first' will be, well why not end it now? So I don't have to worry anymore, I can just have sex with whomever I want, as soon as I finish it tonight. Besides, Lilly doesn't like me, so it's not like I'm betraying her.

I push her down on the bed, and begin nipping and sucking at her neck. "Miley, wait," I obey her, "this is my first time too… say something sweet to me."

Rattling through my brain, I try to think of something to say… then it comes to me, Lilly's poem! It's perfect… her poem was so sweet, and lustful, this is the right moment for it.

"_Look to your feet,_

_Count how many stones you see,_

_Then speak to me,_

_I want to hear your voice,_

_Any way possible._

_I don't care what you talk about,_

_Just as long as your vocal chords keep moving._

_Look to your grandmother,_

_Count how many wrinkles you see,_

_Then speak to me._

_Each word you say is a sweet piece of candy,_

_Don't stop talking,_

_Never stop loving_."

"Miley, that was so sweet. You can have me," she growls with happiness and motions for me to come back on top of her.

Just as I begin to move over, I hear a rustle from outside the room, and notice our door was slightly open. I jump off the bed, and jog to the doorway to see a blonde haired girl rush down away.

Fuck. Lilly must have heard me. Fuck. What was she coming up here for anyways! "Miley, darling, are you coming back?" Amber coos for me.

Fuck no. I'm getting Lilly. I run the path she just took, I notice the front door swing open, and I bolt even faster to catch up with her. "Lilly! Lilly!" my hoarse voice is louder against the cool night.

"What?" she screams and turns to face me with reddened eyes and a tear-streaked face.

"None of that meant anything!" I hurt her… really bad, but I don't know how it's possible I hurt her, she doesn't like me.

"You think you can just use my poem to seduce people! You're sick Miley Stewart! And you're a fake! You're fake!" her shrilling voice and the harshness of her words deafen me, and numb my body. "You know what? I'm telling all of them just how fake you are!" she forcefully bumps her shoulder against mine, and for once I feel the pain.

I see what I've done. She _did_ like me, and maybe was trying to get me jealous by being all over Jake, but now I screwed everything up by being unsympathetic to everyone's feelings.

Wait. Lilly was going to tell all of them what happened, shit! I have to get back in there! Running back into the house, I see she's already trying to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone of Seaview High School, listen up!" she shouts and jumps onto a chair, making it so everyone can see her, "all of you have been tricked by one student in here. You know who that is? You're newfound favorite celebrity, Miley Stewart! That's right, she's a fucking fake! She paid me _one thousand_ dollars just to date her, that's how much of a loser she is! She did this just so she could climb her way up the social ladder, and trick all of you!

"Every single person in this room has been affected by your cruel plan, _Stinky Stewart_," she spits out her last words and jumps down from the chair.

I look around the room, and everyone's staring at me with either bewilderment, or hate. I become nervous, and walk to Jesse, "She's crazy, huh?" my voice fills the silent room, even though I wasn't speaking loud.

"Get away from me, I don't want you near me," he angrily states and pushes me away.

Rubbing my shoulder where he hit me, I nervously glance around the room. I see Jake red with rage, and he makes a beeline for me, "Stewart," he roars, "if you even come near my girlfriend, you're dead. Get out of here!" he points to the door.

How did I get myself into this? One second I'm loved, and now I'm hated by the entire school. Quietly I exit the house, knowing all eyes were on me and waiting for me to leave so they can start their party again.

Now it's back to being the loser of this school… but now I don't even have any loser friends to stick around. I slump my shoulders, and drive home. It only being 10pm, I know I'm going to have to talk to my dad when I get home…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: As I said in my oneshot "The Piano Teacher," I'm sorry about me leaving for a while, but here I am trying my best at writi

**A/N:** As I said in my oneshot "The Piano Teacher," I'm sorry about me leaving for a while, but here I am trying my best at writing and continuing my stories. I think this chapter isn't the greatest, but at least it's something, right? I hope you readers enjoy it.

--

"Bud that you?" My father calls to me as I quietly (but unsuccessfully) closed the front door, "What're you doing home so early?"

I stare into the emptiness of our living room, waiting for him to enter it, and play the game of "20 questions" with me. I wipe any evidence of tears from my face, and just hope that my eyes aren't red. His face finally makes an appearance, and he stares at me in awe, "It looks like you got ran over by a bus… and then it backed up and ran over you again," he chuckles lightly, almost as if he knew this isn't a time for joking around.

"Dad, I'm sorry for leaving you out of the loop lately…" might as well start somewhere, right?

--

I spilled everything, all the way from paying Lilly 1,000 to my dethroning tonight. I lie in my bed now, trying to sort through everything. At least I have Sunday to myself before I have to go to school. It'll be so embarrassing…

I feel so guilty for what I did to Lilly, but that doesn't mean she had to treat me like that! Or maybe I deserved it… my head was getting a bit big. I was just so fixated on becoming popular, and once I was actually "in," I just wanted to make sure I'd never be "out." But look at me now; I'm a freaking outcast to the outcasts.

They'll be calling me Stinky Stewart again. Heck, I bet Oliver will be calling me Stinky as well…

--

_Monday Morning_

"Dad… I'm leaving now," my hand claps the cool metal knob, and I silently wish for my dad to beckon me back, and tell me not to face hell.

I hear his cowboy heels click and he places one hand on my shoulder. A jolt of hope ran through my body, he was going to tell me just to stay home! "Good luck, Miles," he gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze and hands me the keys to his rusted pickup truck.

I was so used to being picked up in Lilly's corvette, it feels weird going back to this rusty ole' thing. I mean, even after we broke up she still came to get me everyday.

I drive to school, not listening to music, but instead the rattle of the engine moving inside this truck. I'm too nervous to listen to music… my whole insides are bubbling upwards, always threatening to burst out, but never doing so.

I step out of the reddened vehicle, and approach the building that should be renamed "HELL." I glance to my right, then to my left, and notice no one is looking at me… well the reason could be that the parking lot is empty. I notice a certain red corvette though, parked near the back… Lilly's already here.

I sallow any remaining saliva in my mouth, and walk towards Seaview High School. As I approach the school, people would look at me for split seconds before returning to their cliques and friends, whispering ferociously. I pass one of the groups, and I can just overhear what they're saying, "She cheated her way to the top…"

"I knew Lilly wouldn't really date someone like her…"

I ignore the rest, just the rude snide comments hurt too much. I walk through doorway into the school, and see Oliver taking some books out of his locker, and I walk up to him, "Err, hey Oliver!" I try to say in my best cheery voice.

Sarah notices this, and walks over to Oliver as well, "Look who comes crawling back once she's been kicked off the top."

"I don't even know who you're talking about… it's always just been you, Danny, and me" Oliver comments and walks off with Sarah… away from me.

I groan, and slam my fist into the locker. Not such a great idea, because now I'm being ignored _and_ my hand is throbbing. I spot Mikayla talking to Jesse, and I decide maybe she'd like to talk to me… she was the second nicest person of the group… and Jesse was decent as well. "Hi Mikayla!" I wave to her awkwardly, "Hey Jesse."

"Listen, I'm not into girls, especially not ones like you," Mikayla pushes past me, purposefully banging her shoulder hard against mine.

I look to Jesse with a face full of hope, "I'd like to be your friend, but what you did was pretty horrible. You bought your way to the top… and no offense, but that's pretty _low_," he shakes his head, and follows the direction Mikayla took.

Looks like I'm on my own today…

--

It's lunchtime now, and I tried sitting with the populars but they moved to an empty table, so I tried sitting with Oliver et all, and they moved to the other empty table. Even the nerdier people than my old group rejected me. So I sit here underneath an oak tree by myself, picking at the grass, not really having an appetite for lunch.

I'm such a loser; I fucked everything up. I swear at one point in time Lilly actually wanted me, and I ended it with her, then I screwed everything up by trying to seduce… oh I don't even remember if it was Ashley, Amber, or Mikayla. To me they were all the same entity anyways; they all acted the same.

I glance over at the popular table, wishing I were there right now… then I notice that Oliver's sitting there. WHAT? That is so unfair! He didn't even pay money to sit there! Looks like he's helping Ashley with her homework. Hmm… Chad's walking over to him.

Wait a minute, Chad looks angry, and now he's holding Oliver by the collar, with his fist in the air ready to punch Oliver at any given moment. I've gotta save him.

I rush over from my secluded area and scream, "STOP!"

All eyes turn to me, and it looks like I just barely saved Oliver from getting a beating. "Don't you see what you're doing? You were about to hit him, just because he's from a different 'clique' why can't we all just along? I mean we're all people, I don't see why there has to be this division between the populars and the geeks. I mean I used to be a geek, but you guys seemed to take me in pretty fast… and kick me out real fast too… but what I'm trying to say is there doesn't have to be this… tension between us. We could all just get along fine! I mean, Chad, before we entered High School, you were our friend, and you'd hang out with us. Let's go back to that, and stop worrying about who's popular, and who's not!" I take a deep breath, and just hope my speech has at least moved a few people.

Lilly glances at me, and smiles, "Miley's right. We really should stop worrying about all the different cliques."

Chad releases Oliver, "I guess so… but it doesn't mean we should just accept Miley back because she just made a heart warming speech, she should still be punished for what she did."

"She did nothing wrong," Lilly interjects, "it was because how we wouldn't let anyone enter our clique she had to resort to buying me as a girlfriend, but sometimes even if the person is a geek, they have a great heart," Lilly's looking directly at me. Does that mean she thinks I have a great heart?

I walk closer to everyone, and Oliver sends me a quick thankful look. "Lilly, I've got to know… do you like me?" I know I'm asking this question in front of the whole school, but at least this way everyone will know I didn't buy her again, and that it'll be _real_.

Lilly looks nervously at Jake, and everyone else before responding, "Yes! I-I love you Miley Stewart!"

**A/N**: There's one more chapter left to this story :D


End file.
